He Will Be Loved
by Kayah371
Summary: Blaine is Kurt's knight in shining armor. He is always there to wipe away Kurt's tears. The bullies aren't so scary when Blaine is around. But Kurt wants more. He keeps asking Blaine out, but the boy always says no. When it becomes clear that there is something wrong with Blaine, Kurt realizes that maybe now it's his turn to save him. AU! Warning: Abusive relationship


Blaine Anderson wasn't a regular teenager. He didn't like chasing after neither girls nor boys and he didn't have a lot of friends. Actually he didn't have any friends since most of the students thought that he was weird. Well...he tended to do unusual things. Sometimes he would stop speaking in the middle of a sentence just to pull out of his satchel an old journal and write there something down. His writing was really ugly and chaotic, so no one could make out the words.

Also Blaine was incredibly shy. He wouldn't talk unless he was directly spoken to, and even then he would just give short answers and walk away as soon as he could. His shyness was really cute, but more often than not Kurt wished that things were different, a little more intimate between them. The thing was that Kurt Hummel was hopelessly in love with Blaine Anderson and could do nothing about it.

It was weird. Kurt didn't even know Blaine that well and yet his feelings towards the boy were sometimes overwhelming to the point that it was hard to breath.

Kurt sighed dreamily watching as Blaine filled his satchel with books. The blue-eyed boy turned around to unlock his locker, but before he could do that a large hand pushed him against the row of ugly lockers. Kurt hissed in pain landing on the dirty floor.

"Good morning, fag! Have a horrible day!" He heard a voice which belonged to Azimio. Kurt rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at joking massaging his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kurt heard a concerned voice. He looked up to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. God, he could stare in these eyes forever and name every shade of green and brown in them.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt answered with a small smile. The dark-haired boy reached out his hand and Kurt took it gratefully pulling himself to his feet. "Thanks."

Blaine just shrugged and picked up Kurt's books which were all over the floor. "Here you go."

Kurt took the books and packed them into his bag smiling thankfully at his hero. That was as far as their 'relationship' would go. Blaine didn't speak to him unless Kurt needed his help, which happened a lot actually. He was always there to help Kurt get rid of the itchy slushy or get some balm for his injuries.

Kurt wasn't the most popular guy in the school to say the least.

"Do you need a painkiller or something?" Blaine asked looking Kurt up and down worriedly as if he was searching for any open wounds.

Kurt smiled dreamily. It could be his life. Blaine could be his boyfriend and they would look out for each other. He shook his head trying to get rid of these fantasies. "I think I'll manage." He said biting his bottom lip. He wanted to ask Blaine out so badly, but the rejection would be most likely unbearable. Finally he mustered some courage and opened his mouth to speak. "Blaine...would you like to...I mean...do you have any plans for Friday evening? We could go to the movies or something...if you would like to be with me in the same room for two hours."

Something flickered in Blaine's eyes, but before Kurt could figure out what that was, the spark was gone and only sadness and sorrow were visible in his eyes. Kurt immediately knew what was coming. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine started rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a lot of things to do. I need to read like a half of the book and revise for my history exam."

Kurt smiled sadly. He knew these lies too well, but he preferred to believe that Blaine was telling the truth. It didn't hurt so much. "It's okay. I understand."

Blaine smiled back though the smile was more of a grimace than anything else, and walked away leaving Kurt devastated. It wasn't so hard anymore, when he was used to the cold and empty feeling of rejection after asking Blaine out so many times. The answer was always no, but Kurt kept trying, hoping that one day Blaine would finally say yes.

"You're so screwed." Kurt looked to his right. His best friend, Mercedes Jones was leaning against the lockers with her arms folded over her chest and a knowing look on her face.

Kurt sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I know, 'Cedes. Am I a fool for chasing after him even though I'm aware that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me? He's probably not even gay or bi."

"First of all. He's totally gay. Have you seen his bow-ties or skin-tight jeans? Boy, his ass is amazing..." She sighed dreamily. "And well, he doesn't talk to anybody willingly beside you, mister." Mercedes said pointing her finger at him.

"He helps me just because I'm bullied. And that is because he's a kind-hearted person."

Mercedes shook her head in disapproval. "I don't think so, white boy. I see the way he looks at you. Like you're sun and moon."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Then why won't he go out with me?" His friend opened her mouth and closed a few times. "You don't know. Neither do I. He's a mystery."

"Don't give up on him, Kurt. Good things come with time. Blaine's worth the wait."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, he is."

"Here's my boy!" She said cheerfully. "Now let's get going. I don't want to be late."

* * *

"Oh my God, please be careful! I get up every morning at 5 AM to make sure that my hair look this perfect! And now it's all ruined because of these stupid Neanderthals!"

Blaine pulled at his hair again and Kurt hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but it's all sticky."

The blue-eyed boy wiped his face with a clean towel letting Blaine wash his hair. After so many hours spent on cleaning off Kurt's clothes, face and hair, Blaine knew how to take care of everything.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Kurt asked as Blaine kept washing his hair.

Blaine shrugged. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. It's wrong that they bully you just because you are gay. It doesn't make you less of a human."

Kurt nodded his head. So he was just a charity case. It all made sense. Blaine wasn't gay. He just liked feeling like a superhero from comic books. "You really don't have to do that, Blaine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You helping me...it just makes me feel weak." Kurt didn't know why he was telling him that. It wasn't even truth. He liked the fact that Blaine cared enough to help him. He just wanted to see some sort of emotion on Blaine's face.

"I..." Blaine started awkwardly. Then he ducked his head and started speaking quietly. "I know how it feels like to be mocked and bullied because of your sexuality." Kurt's eyes went wide at Blaine's confession. "Yes, I'm gay, too. At my last school everyone knew and my life was a living hell. I even ended up in hospital at some point. I don't want you to go through the same. I don't want you to feel like you're not worth anything, because that's not true. You're...you're amazing, Kurt. Everything about you is perfect. Don't ever let yourself forget that."

Blaine looked up and Kurt gasped when he saw that for some reason there were tears in his eyes. Kurt hated seeing the object of his dreams and fantasies so upset, so he took a step forward, cupped Blaine's face with his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "You're perfect, too."

Blaine shook his head closing his eyes shut. "That's not true."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's inviting lips and hesitated only for a brief moment before he leaned forward capturing Blaine's pink lips with his own.

Blaine's lips were still against Kurt's and for a moment the taller boy was afraid that he was going too far, but then Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started kissing back.

The kiss was magical. Kurt was sure that if he had a piece of sheet with him, he would write a poem about how amazing it felt to kiss Blaine Anderson.

Suddenly Blaine's whole body went still and the shorter boy pushed Kurt forcefully away. Kurt's back hit the wall, but it didn't hurt as much. The feeling of another rejection was so much worse.

"That was out of line." Blaine said wrapping his arms around himself. "I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"Why?" Kurt asked. He was so tired of being rejected and now, after such an amazing kiss it all was too much. "Why am I not enough for you, Blaine? What is wrong with me? Am I not enough good-looking? Am I too fat or short?"

Blaine quickly shook his head. "No, it's not that. I've already told you. You're perfect."

"Then what is it? Why do you not want to go out on a date with me? There must be a reason!"

Blaine rubbed his face tiredly. "Kurt, I...I need to go. I'm sorry."

"Please tell me." Kurt said brokenly. "I'm going insane."

Blaine looked at him for a moment in silence before sighing. "I have a boyfriend, okay? I can't be with you because I'm already taken."

It felt like a stab to the heart. "Oh" Was all Kurt could say.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered and left the girls' bathroom, the only place in the whole school where Kurt was kind of safe.

Once Kurt was alone, he slide down the cold wall, buried his face in his hands and started crying like a little child.

* * *

It was hard to deal with his heartbreak, but Kurt didn't make a big deal out of it and didn't let anyone know what had happened between him and Blaine. Only sometimes at night, when no one could see nor hear him, Kurt let himself cry and scream into his pillow.

Blaine stopped talking with him altogether, so Kurt had to deal with bullying on his own. It didn't make forgetting Blaine any easier though. Actually, he started noticing things that he hadn't before.

Kurt realized that Blaine seemed to be afraid of everything and everyone. He would jump at every sound and even the slightest touch. Then Kurt noticed that his former sort of friend never wore short-sleeved shirt and he avoided contact sports during their gym class.

It was all weird, but it didn't have to mean anything. Maybe it was all in Kurt's head and he was just imagining things. That was very likely.

But still, deep down Kurt knew that something was seriously wrong with Blaine. But what could that be? Kurt had no idea, so he decided not to think about it so much (which wasn't that easy) and focus on something happier.

One day after his gym class, though Kurt couldn't ignore it anymore.

He always waited with taking shower until he was the last one to avoid any awkward or possibly life-threatening situations. Today was no exception. When Kurt made sure that the locker room was empty, he walked into the room with the showers, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that he wasn't alone after all.

Someone was showering. Before Kurt could leave though, the water stopped running and the person stepped out of the shower cubicle. Kurt gasped at the sight.

Blaine Anderson was standing completely naked in front of him. He was truly beautiful, but Kurt couldn't focus on his toned body. All he could see were dark, ugly bruises colorizing his skin. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand looking at Blaine in disbelief.

Blaine was standing frozen in front of him, as if he didn't know why Kurt was staring at him like that, but then he seemed to snap out of his trance as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Blaine..." Kurt said. "What the hell happened to your body?" He asked, still in shock.

Blaine looked down at himself, as if he had no idea what Kurt was talking about. "I tripped...and fell." Blaine finally said.

"Don't lie to me, Blaine. Who did that to you?" Kurt asked worriedly. He wanted to kill that son of bitch who had been stupid enough to lay a hand on sweet, beautiful Blaine.

The dark-haired boy wrapped his arms over his chest, clearly trying to cover his bare skin. "I need to get going, Kurt." He said taking a pile of clothes from the floor.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere, Blaine." When Blaine turned to leave, Kurt grabbed his wrist not wanting to let him go without any explanation.

As soon as Kurt's fingers wrapped around Blaine's wrist the younger boy froze. "Do not touch me." He said coldly, scaring Kurt a little.

"No, Blaine. We need to talk. I want to help you."Kurt said firmly keeping his hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Let go off me!" Blaine almost yelled pushing Kurt away. The blue-eyed boy let go off Blaine's wrist before swaying on his legs in surprise and falling to the ground. Shower forgotten, Kurt pulled himself to his feet and ran after Blaine.

The boy was in the locker room trying to dress himself as quickly as he could. Tears were streaming down his face and Kurt wanted to just hold him, take away all the pain and promise that everything would be alright.

"Blaine..." He said helplessly not knowing what to say.

"Just leave me alone." Blaine said bitterly.

"Please, Blaine. Just let me in. I will help you with everything."

Blaine was looking at him with vulnerable and scared eyes. "No, Kurt. You can't help me."

And with that he was gone once again.

* * *

"What are you wearing for the prom?"Mercedes asked while they were supposed to be watching a boring movie about bees during their biology class.

"Nothing. I'm not going." Kurt replied playing with his pen.

"Kurt Hummel, this is our senior prom. You can't not go!"

"I don't want to be on my own for the whole evening." Kurt said miserably. The true was that there was only one person that he wanted to go with. But he couldn't because Blaine had a boyfriend.

"Then ask someone to be your date." Mercedes said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

Kurt gave her his famous bitch face. "Mercedes, I love you, but sometimes you forget how to use your brain. I'm the only out gay in the whole school. Who am I supposed to ask? Some miserable girl who is too ugly to find herself a guy? No, thanks."

"Don't be like that. What about Blaine?"

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of the shy black-haired boy. "I can't go with him. He's...he's taken."

Mercedes raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh, really? Our shy Blaine Anderson has a boyfriend?"

"Why are you so surprised? He's attractive, sweet, kind and caring. What's there to not like?"

Mercedes shook her head. "He's too shy to even ask for notes when he's sick. He's too shy to have a boyfriend!"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe he's more self-confident when he's with his boyfriend."

"I don't think so." Mercedes said. "Anyway, you need to go to the prom! You can't miss something so spectacular."

"What's so spectacular about a ton of glitter and other cheesy things? I think I'm just too old for that."

"You're eighteen, not forty." Mercedes said discreetly taking a bite of sandwich. Kurt gave her a disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that, Kurt. I'm not the one who refuses to go to the school prom!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I might as well spend the night sitting on the sofa in front of a TV screen with a tub of ice-cream."

"No, you might not." Mercedes said shaking her head. She gave him her pleading eyes. "Please, Kurt! Do it for me. You call me your best friend after all!" Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. He couldn't say no to her. "Is that a yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine, I will go."

"Yay!"

Every pair of eyes in the classroom turned to look at them and Kurt's cheeks flushed bright red at the sudden attention. The teacher sent them a disproving glare, but, turned her face back towards the TV screen not bothering to say anything to them.

* * *

It seemed like prom was only an excuse for couples to be even more disgusting. Every corner Kurt turned he could see boys and girls all over each other. It was annoying, but Kurt found himself jealous. He wanted to have that too. Even more, he wanted to have this kind of happiness with Blaine, but the boy kept hiding from him, so Kurt didn't even have a chance to see if he was alright.

The whole school was covered witch cliché decorations and posters which were supposed to be inviting. Kurt didn't really feel like spending the whole evening in the room full of happy couples, but Mercedes really wanted him to keep her company, so he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, he wouldn't be the only single there.

But there was still only one person on Kurt's mind. He couldn't push the memories of Blaine's gentle kisses and touches out of his head. He was also worried sick, but it seemed like he wouldn't get any information out of Blaine any time soon as the shorter boy kept doing everything in his power to avoid him. Kurt felt useless.

"You look so handsome, Kurt!" Carole said excitedly from the bottom of the staircase. "I need to take pictures and show them to all of my friends!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a small smile was formed on his lips. He let his step-mother take as many pictures as she wanted and after receiving a warm hug from his father, Kurt left the house and got into his car.

Once Kurt arrived his eyes almost popped out of his head in disgust at the amount of ugly dresses. He wasn't sure how but he was somehow able to ignore them and enter the school gym where to prom was held. He immediately spotted Mercedes sipping at a glass of something, and walked over to her smiling softly.

"Hi, 'Cedes." He greeted her wrapping his arms around Mercedes in a hello hug. Kurt looked her up and down smiling in approval. "You look beautiful."

She smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? My fashion sense is just incredible." She looked down at her pink dress and then her gaze travelled over Kurt's body. "You don't look so bad yourself."

They chatted for a couple of minutes about the ugly outfits and the outstanding ones. To his great surprise, Kurt found himself kind of happy that he could enjoy the night with his best friend in a room full of cliché decorations and colorful lights.

But then an attractive guy walked over to them and asked Mercedes to dance with him. The dark-haired girl seemed overjoyed as she nodded her head and took his hand following the guy to the dance floor.

Kurt watched them for a moment with a soft smile on his face and a feeling of slight jealously inside of his chest. Then he decided that getting some fresh air wouldn't be so bad, so he walked out of the building.

And that was when he saw him. Blaine was standing next to a red Porsche with a hard to read expression on his face. The boy was wearing an elegant tuxedo which seemed to be from the newest collection. His hair was only slightly gelled which made him look a little taller and more handsome.

Kurt's heart was beating fast in his chest as he started walking towards the boy. Blaine seemed to notice the action immediately as he looked at Kurt. There was something strange in his eyes for a moment, something like admiration. But it disappeared quickly and was replaced by pure fear.

Blaine started shaking his head, but Kurt ignored him and just kept walking towards him.

"I hope this is not a party for kids and I can actually find some alcohol there and get drunk." Kurt froze hearing the cold voice.

A tall, pale guy with black, straight hair got out of the car, locked it and walked over to Blaine. Then he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist possessively pulling him close to his body. The shorter boy seemed very uncomfortable around him, but didn't say anything.

So it was true then. Blaine had a boyfriend. And he was older. Not much older, but the guy was definitely in college.

How could Kurt even compete with someone like him?

"Who is he?" The man asked pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"T-this is Kurt...ugh, he's my...he's my classmate. Yeah, a classmate." Blaine said with a fake smile.

"Interesting." He said glaring at Kurt. "My name is Andrew Oliver." The guy, Andrew, held out his hand and shook Kurt's.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt managed to say.

"Yeah, whatever." Andrew said. "Let's go inside. I need to see if it is worth staying here." The man said to Blaine. They walked towards the building hand in hand leaving Kurt alone and even more heartbroken.

He stayed in the parking lot for a couple of minutes not wanting his heart to get even more damaged by seeing Blaine and Andrew together until he realized that the best thing he could do was to go home and forget about the whole evening.

But first he should tell Mercedes about his plans even though she probably was having a lot of fun without her best friend. Wanting to leave that place as soon as possible Kurt entered the school building and wandered over to the gym.

He couldn't find Mercedes anywhere, so Kurt decided to just sit at their table and drink a glass of punch while waiting for her.

Scanning the crowd in search of his best friend Kurt's gaze landed on the pair that he wanted to avoid seeing at all costs.

It was a slow dance, so their bodies were flushed together. Blaine's hands were wrapped around Andrew's neck while the taller man's hands were resting low on Blaine's waist, almost on his ass.

Andrew had a huge smirk on his face, but Blaine looked just uncomfortable.

Suddenly Andrew looked straight into Kurt's eyes. His smirk faded but he kept swaying to the rhythm of music with the shorter boy.

Kurt looked away and took a sip of his drink not wanting to look at them anymore.

He waited another twenty minutes until Mercedes returned to the table. "I see you're having fun." Kurt pointed out noticing Mercedes' blinding grin. The girl just shrugged, clearly way too happy to form a sentence. "I'm sorry, Mercedes, but I'll pass."

"You can't!" Mercedes said. "The prom's great!"

Kurt sighed looking down at his hands. "Blaine's here...with his boyfriend and I really don't want to keep looking at them. I'm really sorry, but I can't."

Mercedes looked at him for a couple of seconds and took Kurt's hand in hers. "Okay." She said. "I don't want you to suffer."

Kurt smiled at her gratefully and hugged good-bye. He walked through the hallways trying not look at couples who were making out in the corners and excited the building.

He sighed noticing that Blaine and Andrew were standing next to the Porsche. He was about to pass them by, but then he stopped seeing that the couple was fighting.

"You slut!" Andrew yelled.

"Kurt is nothing more to me than a classmate. There is nothing going on between us." Blaine said shakily.

Andrew pushed him up against the car gripping his wrist. "Why do you think I should trust someone like you? For all I know you might be screwing everyone from this fucking school!" He moved even closer to Blaine wrapping his hands around the hazel-eyed boy's neck. "You're mine! Do you hear me?" There were tears in Blaine's eyes, but he nodded his head anyway. "Say it."

"I-I'm y-yours." Blaine stuttered out. "There is no one else."

Andrew looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment and Kurt thought that they may kiss, but the older man suddenly slapped Blaine across the face looking at him coldly. Kurt's eyes widened and he winced at the unpleasant sound. "You lying bitch!"

Now tears were streaming down Blaine's cheeks. That was enough. Kurt could not let Andrew keep hurting sweet, selfness Blaine. He gathered his courage and walked over to the couple confidently. "Hey!" He called gaining their attention. "Leave him alone!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed nor scared. "Just leave." He said to Kurt. "Before I get really angry. You don't want any bruises on this pretty face of yours, do you?"

"I don't care." Kurt said.

"Please, leave." Blaine said miserably even though it was clear that he didn't want Kurt to leave him alone with Andrew. The fear was evident in his big, golden eyes.

"No!" Kurt said. "He's violent towards you."

"It's not like that. I don't-"

"Shut up for a second, would you?"Andrew said pulling away from his hopefully soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. "If your knight in shining armor really wants to fight then I'm up for it." He said walking over to Kurt.

The man was much bigger than Kurt, but the blue-eyed boy tried not to look like he was going to shit himself. However, before he knew what was going on Andrew's fist connected with Kurt's jaw and the boy landed on the ground?

"You're such a pussy." Andrew said laughing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kurt had never been more grateful to hear his step brother's voice. Finn and Puck approached them looking furious.

Andrew immediately backed down holding up his hands in surrender. "Whoa! I don't want any trouble. I wasn't trying to hurt anybody!"

"I think it's time for you to go." Puck said.

Andrew nodded his head. "Yeah...this prom is lame anyway. Let's go, Blaine."

The dark-haired boy just stood there looking at Andrew as if he wanted to burn a hole in his face.

"Don't stand there like that! Get into the car!" Andrew said angrily when Blaine kept standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around himself.

Kurt stood up from the ground and started walking towards the pair, but Finn wrapped his hand around Kurt's wrist stopping him. When the blue-eyed boy looked up at his step-brother questioningly, he only shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said quietly, but firmly.

Andrew sighed massaging his temples. "Don't be difficult, Blaine."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and then said. "This is over. I'm breaking up with you." Blaine's voice was strong and filled with surprising confidence.

Andrew laughed humorlessly and took a few steps forward. "What? What did you say?"

Something inside of Blaine seemed to finally break. "I can't do it anymore!" He shouted. "I can't keep pretending that everything is alright. I'm sick of my life. I want to run away, hide somewhere because of you. I can't play football 'cause my arms are constantly bruised, I can't have any friends, because you want me to be only yours, I'm not allowed to play my guitar because you don't like it. My life is a living hell. And it's because of you." He was still shouting, but his body was once again shaking with sobs. "I don't even know who Blaine Anderson is anymore. I feel so lost and alone. And I hate you, I hate what you are able to do to me."

Andrew, Kurt, Puck and Finn just stood there dumbfounded looking at Blaine as if they were seeing him for the first time. "Don't you there speak to me like that!" Andrew finally broke the silence throwing himself at Blaine, but the boy seemed to be much stronger now as he pushed Andrew forcefully away.

"Just get the hell out of here, psycho, before I call the police." Puck said.

Andrew just looked at Blaine in disbelief for a few moments. "Don't ever try to contact me. You can go live with your faggy friend. You two are worth each other." And with that he got in the car and drove away leaving the four boys in the parking lot.

Blaine shoved his hands into his pockets and turned towards the boys. He looked like a disaster, but no one commented it. "Thank you. I really appreciate your effort. You didn't have to do that."

Puck walked over to Blaine and rested his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, man. Just don't date such assholes in the future."

Blaine smiled weakly. "I won't."

"Let's get back inside!" Finn said. "Otherwise Rachel might actually kill me."

They both walked away leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. The dark-haired boy walked over to Kurt and pulled him into an unexpected hug. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders tightly and breathed in Blaine's wonderful scent. He smelled like the perfect mix of coffee, cinnamon and cologne...and sweat, but to Kurt it was the best smell ever. "You have nothing to apologize for, Blaine."

"But your jaw-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are finally safe from Andrew."

They stood into each other's arms for a couple of minutes before they pulled away and sat down on the grass not caring that their fancy clothes could get dirty.

"Now I have nowhere to go..." Blaine said sadly. "I live...I mean I lived with Andrew."

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked taking one of Blaine's hands into his own.

Blaine looked down at the ground. "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said apologetically.

"It's fine." Blaine lifted up his gaze. "I used to live with my aunt, but she turned out to not be very supportive of me being gay. I had to run away to be myself. And then I met Andrew. He took me in without any questions. He used to be so sweet and protective over me. But then he started taking out his anger on me. The rest is history, I guess."

"You can stay with me for as long as you want." Kurt said not caring that he would have to explain everything to his father. He just wanted Blaine to be safe.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." Blaine said weakly.

"Bullshit. I just want you to be safe again."

"Thank you." Blaine said smiling slightly.

"Let's go. We can watch some movies and order something." Kurt stood up from the ground and pulled Blaine to his feet.

"No." Kurt raised his eyebrows not really knowing what Blaine meant by that. "I want to stay here." A wide smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Gosh, Kurt, I feel so alive and free! I want to dance and have fun. I haven't done that in such a long time."

Kurt returned the smile, happy to finally see Blaine like this. "Sure, we can do whatever you want."

As soon as they entered the gym Blaine dragged Kurt to the dance floor and they danced and jumped for as long as they could. People kept staring at them, but the boys didn't care.

After what seemed like long hours the fast, catchy song turned into a slow one, so familiar to Kurt.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
 _She had some trouble with herself_

Blaine and Kurt stared at each other for a couple of painfully long seconds until Kurt gathered his courage and made the first move wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled shyly, but wrapped his own arms around Kurt's neck.

 _He was always there to help her_  
 _She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles_  
 _And wound up at your door_  
 _I've had you so many times but somehow_  
 _I want more_

Kurt looked into Blaine's golden eyes, loving swaying slowly with Blaine to the rhythm of music. After a moment he started quietly singing along.

 _I don't mind spending everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

It was clear that Blaine wasn't ready for anything more than friendship, but Kurt didn't care. He would way for as long as Blaine wanted him to. The boy was worth it.

 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_

 _Tap on my window knock on my door_  
 _I want to make you feel beautiful_  
 _I know I tend to get so insecure_  
 _It doesn't matter anymore_

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
 _It's compromise that moves us along_  
 _My heart is full and my door's always open_  
 _You come anytime you want_

 _I don't mind spending everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_  
 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_

 _I know where you hide_  
 _Alone in your car_  
 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
 _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

 _Tap on my window knock on my door_  
 _I want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I don't mind spending everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_  
 _And she will be loved_  
 _She will be loved_

When the song ended Blaine surprised the hell out of Kurt by pressing his soft lips gently to his. He cupped Kurt's face and deepened the kiss. It was hard to return the kiss as Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

Yeah, the boy was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

 **A/N: The song used in this story is _She will be loved_ by Maroon 5 **


End file.
